Solo
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. Después de que ella se hubiera marchado, yo sólo podía sentirme solo. Inuyasha's POV.


**¡Hola!  
Este es el primer fanfic que publico en este fandom. Y es muy cortito, pero después de leer el manga me dieron ganas de escribirlo. Además, estoy celebrando que acabo de terminar un fanfic para Ranma.  
Muchas gracias de antemano para quienes estan leyendo esto. Y si se animan a dejarme un review, lo agradeceré aún más.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inu-Yasha y todos su personajes pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Solo  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

Ella se fue… y yo me quedé aquí… solo.

Solo… siempre estuve solo… y solo permanecí hasta que la conocí a ella, quien me enseñó lo que es la amistad y quien alejó la soledad de mi lado… Kagome.

Pero ella ha desaparecido por el pozo devora-huesos y yo volví a sentirme como entonces, sintiendo que algo me falta y que no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo… bueno, es cierto que en estos momentos sería muy fácil cruzar yo también el pozo y llegar a ese mundo tan bizarro suyo y traerla a la fuerza, como acostumbraba, pero ella me pidió que no lo hiciera y yo debía obedecer…

… aunque no podría decir por cuánto tiempo más podría mantener mi promesa…

¡Ugh! Sesshoumaru. Puedo sentir su olor en el aire. Tenía que venir justo ahora y verme en esta posición tan patética mía: junto al pozo, casi saltando dentro, ansiando _su_ llegada; eso sólo le recordara recordarme sobre mi actitud de _despreciable hanyou_ y burlarse de cómo he terminado igual que nuestro padre, atado a una humana.

-¡Keh! ¡Cómo si él no estuviera igual!

Sé que me ha oído, pero no dice nada y sigue su camino, pasándome de largo y sólo dedicándome una inexpresiva mirada que, aun sin mostrar emoción alguna, significa que esta de buen humor. Viene de la aldea, ¿no?

Pareciera que todos están de buen humor hoy… excepto yo, claro. ¡¿Y cómo estarlo si Kagome no se encuentra aquí?!

Miro una vez más al interior del pozo vacio y suspiro.

Ahora, más que antes, la necesito a mi lado, y sobretodo, ahora más que antes, debo estar junto a ella, protegiéndola. A pesar de que últimamente no haga más que decirme que aquel tiempo no es tan peligroso como éste y que estará bien, no es correcto hacerle caso, porque una mujer como ella podría tener accidentes con cualquier cosa.

Observo el pozo una y otra vez, debatiéndome entre entrar o no entrar. No quiero admitirlo, pero a veces Kagome puede dar mucho miedo y realmente no me gustaría desobedecerla y encarar a su furia en caso de que este de mal humor… caso muy común estos últimos días; pero la sangre youkai en mis venas debe ser suficiente para darme valor y enfrentarme a ella, ¿o no?

-Mierda, Kagome. Voy a ir por ti, no importa lo que digas.

A un paso de introducirme, ella aparece, y yo no puedo realizar otra cosa que contemplarla embobado.

Hermosa, es la palabra que la describe a la perfección en estos momentos… y, afortunadamente, parece de buen humor.

-Inuyasha – exclama dulcemente y con una sonrisa - ¿Estuviste esperándonos?

No respondo, sólo me limito a observarla con detenimiento. Su vientre no es lo suficientemente grande como para que nuestro bebé nazca, pero ya comienza a asomarse por debajo de la ropa, y con ese vestido que ella esta ahora usando… simplemente luce radiante.

-¿No contestas, papi? – pregunta mi pequeñín soltando la mano de su madre para, de un ágil brinco, situarse sobre mi cabeza.

-Pequeño demonio – suelto después de un gruñido fingido cuando comienza a jalarme las orejas - ¡Y qué si lo hice! No tiene nada de malo que este preocupado por mi mujer y mis hijos – digo al mismo tiempo que tomó la mano de Kagome y la ayudo a salir.

-No, no tiene nada de malo – acuerda con una sonrisa. – Pero te dije que no te preocuparas, no iba a pasarme ni un accidente. Sólo iba a salir con unas amigas, no podía llevarte conmigo.

-De todos modos, juré protegerte siempre y que nada te pasaría – la abrazo y hablo muy cerca de su oído.

-Inuyasha – murmura mi nombre con suavidad haciendo retroceder su rostro para verme. Estamos a punto de besarnos, pero algo nos lo impide.

-¡Arg! ¡¿Ya van a empezar?! – dice nuestro hijo, aún sobre mi cabeza, con una mueca de asco – ¡¿Nunca se cansan?!

-¿Y tú nunca te cansas de interrumpir? – pregunto con una sonrisa después de alejarme de Kagome y tomarle la mano para volver a casa – ¿Sabes que voy a hacer si lo sigues haciendo? Te llevaré con los youkai de la aldea como ofrenda para ver si así dejan de molestar.

-¡Hazlo! – exclama emocionado el pequeño – Yo podré con todos ellos. ¡Ningún youkai es demasiado fuerte para mí!

Kagome y yo reímos. Definitivamente esa criaturita había resultado ser igual a mí. Kaede-ba-sama dice que él es un lindo pequeñín y las gemelas de Miroku y Sango opinan que será muy atractivo cuando crezca; también dicen que la nuestra es una linda familia. Bien, coincido en eso último.

Una linda familia… mi familia. Estoy orgulloso de ella: de mi mujer y de mi hijo, incluso de aquel que viene en camino… Kagome dice que será muy fuerte.

¿Será otro niño? ¿O ahora vendrá una niña? No lo sé. Y tampoco sé cuantos más tendremos después de éste.

No sé muchas cosas con respecto a nuestro futuro… sólo sé que nunca más estaré solo.

FIN

* * *

**Cortito, lo sé.  
Gracias si llegaron hasta aqui. Acepto de todo: criticas, sugerencias, reclamos...  
¡Saludos!**


End file.
